


It Gets Worse

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crying, Harassment, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Recovery, Trauma, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: It somehow gets worse before it gets better.Kei knows this first hand.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	It Gets Worse

**Author's Note:**

> ❗❗❗❗❗❗⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠‼‼‼‼
> 
> The rape scene is as non descriptive and bland as I could I could make it will still getting you to understand Kei's thought as everything is happening. This is a lot of possibly triggering content, if you didn't read the tags, this is your final warning.

Kei proudly wears a gay pride flag pin on his school volleyball bag. His boyfriend bought him it and he had no choice but to keep it with him all the time.

He walks into the Okami's locker room and opens his locker, setting his bag in it before starting to get dressed. 

"Hey Tsukishima." one of the spikers calls out. 

Kei slides on his shirt and his glasses. "Yes?" 

"Are you a homo?" 

Kei feels a chill run down his spine, Tadashi wasn't here to help him. "What if I was?" 

The entire team's attention turns towards the two. The captain frowns and walks over, quickly snatching the pin off his bag. 

"Then I'd hope you have another sport you like in mind." the captain sneers, throwing the pin on the floor and crushing it under his shoe, dirtying it. 

Kei gulps as the ace grabs him by the collar. "We don't accept your type in this club." He slams him into the lockers and Tsukishima can feel all the air leave his lungs. 

The whole team surrounds him, shouting atrocities at him, his teammates threatening to beat the shit out of him. He feels tears roll down his face as he struggles against his ace's vice grip on him. 

"You're a pervert! You watched all of us change." The libero shouts directly in Kei's face, spit splattering across his cheek. 

He vigorously shakes his head no, "I didn't, I never did. I promise." 

"I don't believe him. His people are liars." 

Kei's heart is beating so fast, his eyes are so flooded with tears, he can't keep track of who's saying what. 

"Get his shit, throw him out." 

"We'll be taking your practice clothes since you're not a part of this club anymore." one of them says condescendingly. 

Kei feels his shirt being ripped off him, they grab his bag, push him out the door, Kei landing on his ass harshly, they throw his uniform at him and dump the contents of the practice bag onto him. 

Kei's glasses slip down his nose as the club slams the door in the face. He feels sobs rip through him as he shakily gets redressed, gathering up his stuff. He eventually dumps everything into his usually organized school bag and slides on his button up. He wipes at his face frantically and decides to walk home. 

He takes deep, unsteady breaths as his music drowns out his strangled sobs. 

He makes it home and runs straight into his room. He opens his phone to see Tadashi texted him. 

Tadashi: just letting you know i love you 🥺

Kei reads it and tries to type out a response as tears hit the screen. 

Kei: love you too. 

He forgets his phone and falls asleep sobbing. 

He wakes up the next day and begrudgingly gets ready for school. 

He says goodbye to his mom and walks to school. Kei makes his way to the restroom, the second he does, someone shoves him to the floor. 

Kei guards his head as he faceplants onto the dirty bathroom ground. He looks up at the person who pushed him. The soccer team captain. He pulls him up from the ground and onto his feet. 

"Sorry, didn't see you there homo." He laughs like that was the funniest thing ever said. 

Kei tiredly blinks at him "Just get it over with." 

"Oh you mean this?" 

A fist collides with the side of Kei's face and his glasses fly off his nose and skid against the tile. He feels his nose bloom in pain under the next punch, blood floods from his nostrils. 

Kei feels tears seep from his eyes and mix with the blood. Next his head is rocked back by an uppercut to the chin, making the back of his head collide with the wall. Then it's his stomach, face again and stomach again. His knees give out and he crumples to the floor a bloody mess. 

Kei crawls to retrieve his glasses as the boy leaves the bathroom, muttering slurs and hateful words. 

Kei struggles to stand up, grasping at the sink for support. He looks at himself in the mirror and starts slowly wiping away the blood and tears. When he cleans himself up he leaves to his first period. 

This continues for a few days. Until the worst day of Kei's life. 

He's walking to the most out of the way vending machine on the other side of his campus when he's pushed into an abandoned classroom. He looks up and it's random girls he's never seen before. 

"Do you need something?" He asks flatly. 

"Me and my friends heard from the volleyball Club boys that you're a perverted homo, they paid a hefty amount to make sure we would do something about that." 

The girls giggle, and nod, Tsukishima's eyes go wide and chills run over his body. 

"So we figured we could fix you, show you what you're missing." 

"No thank you." he responds quickly, trying to leave. 

One of them snakes their hands into his pants and his briefs. Kei gasps and feels his throat burn with bile. He tries to remove the hand, he scratches at it, pulls at her elbow. She doesn't back down and her friends join in, kissing him, leaving marks and making out with him. Kei squeezes his thighs shut but her nails dig into his flesh and he chokes on spit that begins to trail down his chin. 

"Stop it, please, I have a boyfriend, I-" 

He's cut off by a girl kissing him. Kei can only think about how only Tadashi has ever kissed him. He thinks about when he met Tadashi after making bullies go away, or when Tadashi became his first friend. He tries to push them away, he starts thrashing around as the girl touching him starts moving her hand back and forth. His button up shirt is torn open and fingers trail over him, grasping at him in multiple places. 

"Stop it!" Kei's face gets soaked one tear at a time as he begins to cry. 

He feels the pit of his stomach burn, he knows what that means and he struggles against their grips on him, their lips and their boobs pressed against him. Two of them force his hands to fondle them, he tries to yank his arms back. 

"No! Don't!" he tries to turn his head away, only for it to be turned towards a girl's face, one that's too close. She kisses him sloppily and passionately, Kei doesn't return it. 

He never gets to stop them before he finishes against his will. The girl wipes her hand on Kei's trousers and they all leave but not before they all pepper him in kisses, thinking they fixed him. 

Kei wipes at his tears, and rifles through his bag for his phone. He calls his mom and begs to be picked up. He sorts out his clothes, buttoning up his shirt and trying to pay no mind to the hickies on his neck. 

His mother doesn't ask about the bruises or the stains on his pants. He'd tell her when he feels okay enough. She already lodged complaints to the school, they did nothing, Kei wouldn't tell the board who was doing this to him. She feels as if she failed as a mother, but she's done as much as she can at the time. She plans on switching where he goes to school, it's all she can do right now. 

He gets home and lays in his bed, debating whether to text Tadashi about him being assaulted, Kei falls asleep while thinking about. 

He'd tell him tomorrow. 

Kei wakes up the next morning and immediately texts his boyfriend. 

Kei: can we meet up today at that garden we like? 

Tadashi: absolutely! Is 12 fine? 

Kei: yes. love you. 

Kei lays around until he feels too disgusted with the way he feels sticky and wrong and takes a fiery hot shower. 

He gets dressed and makes terrified eye contact with his stained pants. He buries them deep into his laundry basket and leaves the house. 

He gets to the garden and sees that Tadashi is already standing there. 

"Tadashi!" he calls, mustering a small smile. 

Tadashi turns with a wide smile on his face until he sees the myriad of bruises on his skin. Tadashi runs to him and grasps his face in his hands. 

"Kei who did this to you?!"

"Can we go somewhere less crowded? Please." 

Tadashi nods and leads him to a Zen garden with a quiet waterfall. Kei sits on the grass and looks at the waterfall before tears make their way down his face. 

"They saw the pin. They kicked me off the team. The soccer captain beat the shit out of me and so did the tennis and swimming captain." he says this quickly so he doesn't get cut off by his own sobs. 

He wipes at his face and stares down at the grass. Tadashi immediately latches onto him, hugging him close. 

"A-and these girls, they," he feels a sob spill out of him. 

Tadashi fears the worst and looks up at the boy. "What did they do to you?" 

Kei makes sad eye contact with the boy. "They touched me. They assaulted me. The team paid them to 'fix me'" He says quietly. 

Tadashi's face quickly becomes wet with hot tears and he brings Kei into a tight hug. "I'm so so sorry Kei. Have you told anyone?" 

"My school doesn't care. They haven't done anything yet. They won't do anything, I'm not going to bother." 

"Thats bullshit Kei, and you know it." 

"Who in the fuck is going to believe a teenage boy didn't want to be surrounded by those girls? I didn't want that, but no one is going to believe that!"

He breaks down further and grasps at his hair, burying his face in his knees. "No one." 

"If you don't want to tell anyone, that's your choice. I'll support you no matter what. But you need to switch schools, I don't want you seeing those girls ever again. I want you to feel safe." 

Kei nods softly and sniffs as he raises his head up. "Okay." 

"I promise you, no one is going to hurt you, ever again." Tadashi says, rocking back and forth in sync with Kei. 

Kei transfers to Karasuno, to be with Tadashi, to play volleyball. He doesn't show up until the hickies and bruises vanish. 

On the day of his first day, Tadashi waits outside his house until Kei comes out slowly. Tadashi offers out his hand and Kei takes it and grasps it tight. 

"Can you do me a favor Dashi?" 

"Yea whats up?" 

"Don't tell anybody. I don't want them to know I'm gay. I don't want them to know what happened." 

"Okay, I promise. No one's gonna know." 

"Thank you. I love you." 

"I love you too Tsukki." 

Kei drops Tadashi's hand as they approach school. 

Tadashi smiles knowing Kei is going to be safe with him. 

Kei looks at the gym, it's significantly smaller than Okami's but he doesn't care. He feels safe. 

He opens the door to see an orange haired boy spike a ball straight through blockers. 

A third year approaches Kei and claps, obtaining the team's attention. 

Kei looks around and clasps his hand in front of him. The orange haired boy bounces towards him and looks up at him. 

"What's your name beanpole?" He asks, arms crossed. 

"I-I'm Tsukishima Kei, a middle blocker. I just transferred here from Okami Academy." 

"OKAMI?!" the team shouts, staring at him shocked. 

He nods and looks at Tadashi who's holding in a giggle. 

"Why would you leave Okami? They're an awesome team! They're like really good!" Nishinoya shouts. 

Yamaguchi's laugh ceases immediately and his face goes dark, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I had some issues with the players, that's all." 

"Well personally I know I'm happy to welcome you to the team!" Daichi smiles, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

The rest of the practice goes well enough, Kei gets to know everyone's name and position. Despite everything, their energetic attitudes, hot headedness, he likes them. 

Kei waves goodbye to them and starts his walk home with Tadashi. 

Tadashi notices that Kei becomes closed off, but not to him. He hates that Kei's demeanor went from sarcastic but funny to closed in and insecure. He hates that Kei is hurting. 

Kei's talked about it with him, he knows it's not his fault, but he feels disgusting and unfaithful, no matter how many times Tadashi explained to him that it was fine. 

Kei confessed that he feels weak for not being able to fight off the girls, nasty for finishing, stupid for not running out. 

Tadashi always ensures him that none of that was his fault. He doesn't need to feel bad or take any blame. 

There's nights where Kei can't sleep and Tadashi has to sneak in his window so they can fall asleep together. Some nights are awful and end up with Kei vomiting from crying so hard. Those nights Kei doesn't call Tadashi over. He prefers nights where he cries to be spent alone. 

Kei takes his bag into the restroom and gets changed before heading to the locker room. He doesn't like to change in the locker room, not after Okami. He starts his jog early, making his way through the halls and into the locker room gym where he sets his bag by the door. 

Tadashi is already in there unloading stuff from storage. Kei runs over and helps him. He quickly looks around the gym before pushing the cart away from him slightly. 

He caresses Tadashi's cheek and kisses him softly. "Thank you."

"Always." 

They separate quickly and start setting everything up. The team files in at their own pace and helps set up. They run through drills and runs and a small scrimmage. 

Takeda gathers the team after practice as Yachi hands out water. They all sit down in front of their advisor and he smiles. 

"Good practice guys! I don't need to remind you about the tournament this tomorrow and Sunday, sleep well and eat breakfast. We don't know exactly who we're going to be playing against, they're going to be wild card games." 

They all nod, "Okay now go, rest up." 

Kei stands up, pulls Tadashi up and grabs his bag. He waits outside instead of changing out of his practice clothes. Tadashi meets him out there and they walk home. Kei treats him to ramune and pork buns and they eat them in an empty, dark park. 

Tadashi pops open his melon ramune and gulps down his first drink. He sighs in relaxation and cuddles into Kei's side. 

"Thank you Tsukki." He looks up and kisses him. 

Kei kisses back tonight feels right. He pulls Tadashi as close as he could. 

"Do you like it at Karasuno?" 

Kei nods, staring up at the stars. "I do. They're nothing like Okami." 

Tadashi smiles and feels relief flood his body. Thank god. 

Kei gets up early and walks over to Tadashi's house after packing everything for the tournament. He knocks at his door and Tadashi opens it right away, already ready for the day. 

Kei offers his hand automatically and Tadashi takes it. They walk to school in a comfortable silence, their hands separate before they step into school grounds. 

Kei gulps down water as the win of their third tournament game still thrums in him. He smiles absentmindedly, the slam of a volleyball against his palm and the sound it makes when it hits the court floor fills him with happiness. 

Kei scoots over to where Tadashi is sitting and offers him a towel. He gratefully takes it and wipes away the sweat on his forehead. Kei smiles at him before helping him up to go get ready for the next match. 

They find the nearest vending machine and Kei buys two strawberry flavored electrolyte drinks for them. 

"Thank you Kei, this is very sweet." 

"You're sweet." He says simply, caressing his cheek softly and quickly. 

They return to the court, feeling refreshed and energized for the next game. 

That feeling immediately drains from Kei as he sees the trademark dark purple and black volleyball uniforms from Okami academy. Kei feels his heart start pounding and he licks his lips in anxiety. 

When Tadashi finally notices them he turns to see his boyfriend looking straight at the floor, his hands gripped together tightly. 

He ushers him to the farthest side of the court. 

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks quietly. 

"Y-yea, just start warm ups with me." He responds, picking at his nails. 

Tadashi hesitantly nods, tossing a ball towards him. He receives it, his back to Okami's team. Kei hears laughs from his former teammates and he tries to ignore it, keeping the memories from strangling off his ability to breathe. 

He jumps slightly when Coach Ukai calls his name, he gives a nervous look at Tadashi before jogging over to him. 

"I just wanted to know if you're fine playing this game, we're about to do the line up and I know you said you had some problems with the players." 

Kei feels some sort of stupid, ill thought out fire in him spark for a few seconds. "Yes. I'll be fine Coach." 

He nods and jots down his name. Kei returns to Tadashi's side, running through drills before the line up process starts. 

The whistle is blown and they line up, Kei taps his fingers and counts so he grounds himself. Tadashi places a finger against his thigh to give him contact. 

The game starts and Kei starts out by serving. He does a simple overhand serve, it doesn't do anything special and he takes his place back on the court. 

He feels so anxious like a rope shredding apart slowly, the twisted material fraying in utter chaos. 

Kei takes the weight with him well until he's rotated to the front. He jumps for a block, it slaps against his hand and shoots straight into the floor. Kei feels some sort of twisted victory over them. 

But when he lands, the rope snaps. 

When he turns, Kei hears the captain say something loud enough for only Kei and his team to hear. 

The captain sneers "Hey Tsukishima, you're a coward you know? A few smoking hot babes touch you a little and you move schools? Fucking pervert homo." 

Kei's body freezes and he feels bile bubble in his stomach. He feels himself walk off the court, sitting down by the sidelines. Memories of those girls touching him, the pain running through him like when those boys beat him, it makes his body tense and he can't do anything about everything around him. 

Tanaka stomps up to the net and grabs the boy by the collar. 

"What the fuck did you just say to him?!" The gym gets loud with murmurs. 

"You heard me, you a homo too?" 

"No, I might not be gay but that doesn't mean you get to say shit like that!" He snarls, shaking him back and forth. 

Daichi sets a hand on Tanaka's shoulder, "Let go." 

"Did you hear what he said to Tsukishima?" 

"Yes, I did, but let go." Daichi's voice is scarily calm and steady. 

Tanaka does so and Daichi moves closer to the net. "If you ever say that type of stuff to my teammates again, you won't live to regret it." He turns away to meet the angry faces of his team. 

He looks over to the sidelines to see Kei burying his face in his knees and Tadashi kissing his head delicately before standing up. 

Sawamura watches as Tadashi storms up to the captain. 

The captain laughs heartily as he looks at Tadashi. 

"I promised Kei that no one would ever hurt him ever again. You hurt him. You bullied him, made him sad, made him retreat into himself." 

Tadashi's growing rage bursts as he lands a swift and strong punch to his jaw.

"Fuck you." Tadashi says as the gym erupts in yells and shouts. 

He turns away as the Okami team starts yelling at him and helping their captain up. Tadashi gets stopped by Takeda who has a stern look plastered on his face. The team is stunned into shock, staring at the usually calm thinking pinch server. 

"Yamaguchi, we'll talk about this later when we get back to school. You should know that you're most likely going to be out the next few games. Go take care of Tsukishima." Takeda says, pointing at Kei sobbing into his knees. 

Tadashi sits next to him and touches his arm gently. Kei jumps away from the touch. 

"Don't touch me, please." his voice is soft and sad, interrupted by sobs. 

"Okay, I'll be right here if you want me."

The game went on without a hitch after everything got settled, the fact that Okami had the balls to bully Kei flamed the team's fury and led them to victory. 

Kei's tears eventually stop flowing and he cuddles into Tadashi's side, Yachi brings him his headphones a few minutes after the game starts and he drowns out the game and the world as music bumps in his ears. 

They get onto the bus and head back to school. The air is tense yet at the same time, empathetic for their newest member. 

They get off when they get to school and all quietly walk to the locker room. Kei follows Tadashi closely, forcing himself to go into the locker room. 

They all sit on the floor for their ritualistic after game meeting. 

Kei looks at the floor intensely, trying not to feel every stare on him. 

"Tsukishima, we don't have to know everything, but what really happened at Okami?" Suga asks, leaning forward. 

Kei looks at the boy's comforting aura and takes a deep breath. "The team at Okami, they found out I was gay." He wipes at barely there tears that have already dried up. 

"They didn't like that. They got three other teams to beat me up." 

Kei feels a hand on his back, moving in a circle, comforting him, willing him to stay grounded. "It went to shit after that. I was an outcast, I was scared. The last straw was the volleyball team paying for-"

A stray sob climbs it's way from his throat and he brings his knees into his chest. He rocks back and forth, trying to shake the feeling of the girls touching him away. 

From what his former captain said, they all pieced together what occurred. None of them felt a shred of calm in their body. 

The club room fills with Kei's sobs until it dies down and he's only breathing erratically. 

"Tsukishima, if you're worried about us accepting you, you shouldn't. We're nothing like them." Asahi says gently, smiling his soft smile at the blonde boy looking at him blearily. 

"Yea! I'm actually bi!" Hinata adds loudly. 

"I'm gay." Kageyama says lower in volume, looking at Kei. 

"The point is, most of us are LGBTQ+, you're going to be safe here. No one will hurt you again. We promise." Ennoshita cuts in, interrupting what was likely going to be a long train of Kei having to remember stuff with his fried brain. 

"Thank you." Kei's mouth pulls into an appreciative yet subtle smile. 

He's finally safe.


End file.
